


Of Maybe Codes and Confusing Siblings

by cristina_lore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also I Headcanon that Matt Curses A Lot and Has A Million Thoughts Per Minute, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, For Reference: Pidge sings the bolded parts and Matt sings the underlined parts, Gen, POV Changes, Post-Season/Series 02, References to The Prince of Egypt, Reunion, Sibling Bonding, The Plagues Song, The Rest of the Team Is Confused but Generally Supportive, This Is Basically An Excuse to Combine An Amazing Song With An Addicting Cartoon Series, Through Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristina_lore/pseuds/cristina_lore
Summary: The remaining paladins run into two people of interest. The result should realistically end in chaos, but actually ends with indulgence for everyone.





	Of Maybe Codes and Confusing Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic promised to @yourozness on tumblr, and after posting it there, I wanted to post it here. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Comments are my lifeblood.
> 
> Side Note: This is not part one of the series. It's a side story/sequel to the main story I'm trying to finish writing right now. When I'm finished with that, it will be the new part one. And hopefully, I'll get to keep adding to the series. :)

Ridiculously enough, the first clear thought Pidge had was, _They look like statues._

Followed by, _Do we look like that too?_

To be fair, she and the other paladins had been on yet on another info-gathering mission in an effort to get a step ahead of Lame-or. Seeing their missing Black Paladin was a _bit_ of a surprise.

Oh, and did she mention that her brother, who had been missing _for over a year_ , was standing _right next to said Black Paladin?_ Sue her for being in such a state of shock that she was having nonsensical thoughts.

Pidge would have run forward were it not for two hands on her shoulders and one on the collar of her suit. She glanced back, not comprehending the worried looks on her teammates’ faces. Especially Keith. Wasn’t he in the same boat as her, technically speaking?

Lance cleared his throat. As soon as her attention was on him, he muttered, “Remember what Allura said.”

She was about to snap at him – quiznak Allura! – but then she remembered _exactly_ what the princess had told them. About Haggar. How if she was alive and somewhat well, then there could possibly be even more Alteans, maybe even on Galra ships.

Maybe the druids were _all_ Alteans.

Maybe there were multiple aliens out there who knew what Shiro and Matt looked like, all of them with the fascinating ability to shapeshift.

Pidge straightened her stance, though it did not become any less tense. Nothing could ever go simply for her, could it?

Quiznak.

 

*     *     *     *     *

 

 _Katie._ That was fucking – what even. _His little sister._ Jesus fucking Christ.

Sure, Shiro had given him a very brief rundown on what was going on; and after he had gotten over the fact that little Pidge-Podge was fighting in a goddamn _war,_ he had thought the whole thing was pretty badass, if terrifying.

(Note to self: he had to stop thinking of her as Katie, at least until he got a chance to ask what she wanted to be called. Though it would be very cute if he eternally got to refer to her by half the nickname he had given her all those years ago.)

But back on track. What was she even doing here? This was supposed to be a routine destroy-all-databases-on-ship-and-probably-the-ship-as-well mission! For the love of all that was holy, what was happening?!

A hand on his arm brought him out of his thoughts. Out of the periphery of his eye, he could see Shiro subtly shaking his head and holding up his Galra arm – boy, had seeing that been a Holy Shit moment – defensively. Confusion picked at him before he got it. He almost groaned. Christ. How could he forget about the magical potential shapeshifters?

Matt lifted up his weapon and mentally heaved a long sigh. Why did the universe always want to screw him over these days?

 

*     *     *     *     *

 

Hunk was apprehensive. It wasn’t a particularly new feeling, but still, he felt it was worth mentioning. It was not only downright strange that they had literally run into Shiro and a person who _had_ to be Matt, but it was also _dangerous_ because what if it wasn’t actually Shiro and Matt? What if it was a trap? What if they were playing right into the enemy’s hands? They just couldn’t be sure.

Which was why he nearly yelled out when Pidge took a slight step forward – did they need to hold her back again?

Apparently not. She simply stood tall, inhaled deeply, and opened her mouth.

“Th – “ Her voice cracked and she paused, taking a tremulous breath before whisper-speaking again.

**“Thus saith the Lord, thus saith the Lord, thus saith the Lord…”**

She repeated the phrase over and over, showing no signs of stopping.

Hunk looked at Keith and Lance. Yup, he definitely wasn’t the only confused one here. And judging by maybe Shiro and maybe Matt’s faces, they didn’t know what was going on either. (Which, you know, held a certain comfort. And yet. Not the time to dwell on it.)

The whisper speaking – still the same phrase, how creepy was that? – grew louder and louder, until Pidge was nearly yelling, her eyes wild and starting to brim with tears.

Hunk gulped and looked helplessly to the two men in front of them. And suddenly, possibly-Matt’s eyes lit up, and he took his own step forward.

 

*     *     *     *     *

 

Shiro wanted to face palm. What was Matt _doing_? One would think he’d gain a little patience after being held captive and fighting for a rebellion, but noooo. He was still so _Matt_ – book smart and occasionally street smart, but with absolutely no common sense. If it wasn’t strangely endearing, Shiro would have strangled his best friend by now.

“Since you refuse to free my people…”

And now he was singing along with the person who appeared to be Pidge. Wonderful.

**“Thus saith the Lord…”**

“All through the land of Egypt…”

At least the girl had stopped screaming. It was distressing in too many ways he did not want to explore – he knew what Lance and Pidge jokingly called him behind his back.

“I send a pestilence, a plague

Into your house, into your bed

Into your streams, into your streets

Into your drink, into your bread…”

Oh no. _Oh no_. He recognized this song. He had heard it many a time growing up. And rom the look of it, Lance, Hunk, and even Keith had as well. There was no more doubt in his mind that these were the paladins of Voltron, not with those reactions. Not with the way Pidge was singing her heart out.

Maybe that had been the point – to erase all doubt. Genius, yes, but a little convoluted. He shouldn’t have expected anything else.

**“Until you break, until you yield!”**

** “I send the swarm **

** I send the horde **

** Thus saith the Lord…” **

Shiro let out a huff of laughter. At this point, it was probably best to let them finish. He’d take the responsible role – and when didn’t he, really? – and stand watch.

 

*     *     *     *     *

 

What the hell. This was…that one song about plagues and religion. Why were Pidge and Matt singing it? Was it some sort of code? Knowing Pidge, it probably was.

**“Once I called you brother,**

**Once I thought the chance to make you laugh,**

**Was all I ever wanted…”**

That was the part of the good guy, right? Was Pidge trying to tell them something? Keith checked her stance – relaxed but for the happy tilt to her chin. That was generally good.

He flexed his fingers. What where they supposed to do, just stand around? A glance at Shiro told him the answer was yes; he had that weird indulgent look on his face that was always followed by a pat on the back or a ruffle of the hair.

But that wasn’t Keith’s style. They had to _move_.

“Pi – mmph!”

He glared at Lance, who whispered, “Just _try_ licking my hand.” Keith rolled his eyes. He knew better than that.

“Just – let them have this, alright?”

Keith looked over at Pidge and Matt, both of whom had taken several steps closer to each other.

Pidge bellowed:

**“All the innocents who suffer, from your stubbornness and pride!”**

That was oddly appropriate timing. A glance told him that Lance, the smug bastard, had caught it too.

Well, he supposed there were worse things than this.

He sighed and nodded. Lance somehow let go of him in a thoroughly triumphant manner. Keith bit back a laugh and simply stepped closer to Hunk, mouthing, “Asshole.”

 

*     *     *     *     *

 

So _that’s_ how Alien Mullet (he really had to come up with a better moniker) wanted to play. Well. Luckily for him, Lance was above such petty rivalry.

He settled for sticking out his tongue and turning up his nose, focusing all his attention on the duet-ing siblings.

The scene was both hilarious and heartwarming, if he was being honest. Here they were, in a Galra ship, without any sort of start on their mission. And yet they were waiting for two people to finish belting out a song from an old animated movie. It kind of felt like being a character in a family-oriented musical.

Lance snorted. He’d be pretty great in a musical; everyone back home said he had a fantastic voice. What he wouldn’t give to hear those compliments in those voices again. To hear anything really, as long as it was them saying it.

“Then let my heart be hardened,

And never mind how high the cost may grow!”

Lance snapped out of his funk as Matt’s strong voice echoed loudly throughout the hallway. He had to stop letting himself fall into moods like that. It wasn’t helping anyone, and – and nope, no, not thinking anymore.

He tuned back in to the impromptu concert. It seemed they were in the home stretch now – the best and most epic part, in his opinion.

“I will not 

** Let **

Your

**My**

** People GOOOOOOOO!” **

Lance lifted his hands to clap enthusiastically, only to be stopped by the sound of slight coughing. He looked to the side. Hunk was shaking his head with a speed that was awe-inspiring, while Keith was making cutting motions with his hand, eyes wide and unblinking. How fitting for both of them.

He conceded to their silent request and instead watched with growing fondness as Pidge and Matt ran the final steps toward each other and collided with open arms.

If they sobbed uncontrollably, complete with audible hiccups and stuttered gasps, Lance definitely wouldn’t mention it later. It was in the friend-turned-sibling handbook, after all.

And besides, he was a sucker for happy endings. And if anything could be classified as a happy ending, it would be this.

 

*     *     *     *     *

 

BONUS

“But why didn’t you stop after the first few lines?” Hunk asked.

Pidge rolled her eyes while Matt’s mouth formed a smirk that screamed self-satisfied superiority.

“Anyone can guess a few lines. The true test is singing every line without hesitation and with _gusto_.”

“And don’t worry children. That’s definitely not our only go-to song. There’s more where that came from.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “So you’re saying this is a pre-established code.”

Keith butted in. “A code that could easily have gotten us caught.”

“Well we were all standing watch, weren’t we? No harm, no foul.” The paladins shook their heads at a sheepish-looking Shiro.

“Either way – “

“He’s right and – “

“It’s more like an unspoken agreement.” Brother and sister turned to each other and grinned wickedly. Oh yes, they still had that near telepathic connection.

The others decided no further questions were needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them, I just want them to be happy. Is that so wrong?


End file.
